Coffee Shop Conversations
by IBelieveYouLiar
Summary: Things are changing, and Alexis and Kate need to have a chat about life from now on. Nothing too heavy, just something I see as a possibility for the show. Future-ish fic. Rated K. One-shot.


**AN: Hi again, all - yet another one shot for you all, one that I would like to think is actually pretty true to the characters and the show... though I've written this super quickly, so there may be errors. Longer note at the end - hope you enjoy it.**

**IBYL  
xo**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except this idea, I guess... that one is mine.**

Detective Kate Beckett walked into a small café just a short walk from the loft, hesitant and confident all at once. The place was busy, not overly so, but enough that Kate had to loiter for a few minutes before a good table opened up near the window, and she tapped her fingernails on the table and people watched while she waited for her coffee date to arrive.

Only a few minutes later, the bell above the door tinkered lightly and she was greeted with a flurry of long red hair. Alexis smiled hesitantly as she organised herself and took her seat opposite Kate.

"How are you doing?" Kate asked genially, and Alexis smiled.

"I'm good, thanks. And you?" Alexis responded, but before Kate had a chance to answer, their waitress arrived to take their order.

"You want something to eat?" Kate asked, and the redhead shook her head. Kate turned back to the waitress. "We'll have a skim latte and… a cappuccino?" Kate asked, question in her voice, smiling proudly when the young woman opposite her nodded with a small smile.

"A cappuccino would be great, thanks." She said softly, and the waitress wandered away.

"School been keeping you busy? I guess since it's nearly exams you're run off your feet?" Kate asked after a brief pause in conversation, and Alexis nodded.

"Yeah, it's pretty insane – I feel like I'm spending every spare moment studying. I keep telling myself that it won't be too much longer now."

"It probably sounds like a tired cliché but you'll be surprised – time will fly and before you know it the semester will be over." Kate said softly, and Alexis nodded.

"I hope so." She muttered, just as the waitress brought over their drinks.

Silence fell for another few moments before Alexis looked up.

"I don't mean to be abrupt, but I'm guessing you didn't invite me for coffee just for a little chit chat like this." She said, and Kate huffed out a laugh.

"Perceptive, aren't you?"

"Hazard of growing up with a writer for a father. You learn to appreciate the nuances of relationships." She said simply. Kate sighed inwardly, before bringing her as yet unseen left hand onto the table, in full view of the college student, who let out a small gasp.

"Your dad asked me to marry him." Kate said nervously, and Alexis's face gave away nothing.

"When?"

"Last night. And I said yes."

"He did mention he wanted to propose. I just… he didn't give a timeframe." Alexis said lamely, trying to cover the surprise.

"You look about as surprised as your dad did." The older woman says, and eyebrows shot up.

"Um… what?" Alexis asked, clearly still processing. Kate's smile widened as she recalled the previous evening.

"I was cooking – pasta, nothing fancy, and we were just standing in the kitchen, I was flicking flour at him and just generally being a bit goofy"

"Because with my dad in the kitchen it's impossible to stay normal, I know" Alexis murmured with a slight smile.

"Exactly, and we were just having a laugh which of course turned into a food fight"

"As it does"

"And then he asked me to marry him." Kate said with a grin.

"Just like that?"

"He said later he'd had it all planned for the 4th of July."

"But his mouth ran away from him."

"More or less, yeah. While I stood there stunned, he ran and grabbed the ring, and got down on one knee – the whole deal."

"That's actually kinda cute" Alexis said with a small smile, which Kate returned eagerly. "It's a beautiful ring." She said, and Kate nodded.

"It's perfect. Your dad did well."

"And you're here because…?" Alexis pushed, and Kate huffed out a laugh.

"You ever considered the police force? You'd be a master interrogator. Lull them into a false sense of security and then BAM." She said, and Alexis smiled.

"Probably another thing I've picked up from my Dad. But no sidetracking." Alexis said seriously, and Kate's eyes flashed downwards before settling back into gaze with the younger girl's baby blues.

"You and me… haven't, had the best relationship since my shooting" Kate said, grimacing as Alexis flinched slightly at the mere mention. "And I know that you still don't fully trust me with your Dad's heart. And that's okay. I don't really ever expect you to, because he's your dad and you never want to see him hurt – am I close?" She asked, and Alexis nodded.

"You didn't see him that summer. I did. It wasn't fun." Alexis said plainly.

"I messed up. I acknowledge that." Kate said simply. "I am really sorry for the hurt, but I was in a bad place."

They'd had this conversation already, but Kate felt it best to apologise again.

"You're right," Alexis said on a sigh, "I just don't want to see him hurt and broken again."

"I love your father so much, Alexis. And because I love him so much, likelihood is that I will probably hurt him again. And he might just do the same to me." Kate said on a shrug. "I'm not going to promise we'll never fight again because let's face it, I'm stubborn as a mule – we're going to fight sometime." Kate said self-deprecatingly, and Alexis let out a chuckle. Kate grabbed her hand on instinct, wrapping her own fingers around Alexis's nimble ones with a small squeeze. "I can promise I won't run again though. Not ever. I'm in this." She said, and the flash of pride and conviction in Kate's eyes was enough to convince Alexis.

"Okay. I believe you." Alexis said simply. "But that still doesn't explain this. We had a similar chat when you guys started dating nearly a year ago."

"I want you to be okay with me becoming a Castle. Actually, I'd like you to love the idea, but I'd settle for you accepting it. I want you to be happy, kid." Kate said with a shrug, and Alexis felt a surge of affection for the rather nervous homicide detective.

"You'd change your name?" Alexis asked with a grin, and Kate nodded.

"Sort of. I'll keep my professional name as Detective Kate Beckett, but personally I'll be Kate Castle."

"You've thought about this, haven't you?"

"A lot. Embarrassingly often, actually – don't tell your dad, the teasing would be torturous."

"It's sweet."

"Because I'm the hardass homicide detective?" Kate asked.

"Dad prefers the phrase 'kicking ass and taking names', but the sentiment's still there."

"Yeah, well, your dad's made me mushy. What can I say?" Kate said with a blush. Conversation paused again briefly, as Alexis gathered your thoughts.

"You're really just here to… clear this? With me?" When Kate nodded, she glanced down. "But, I'm not really a factor anymore. You love my dad, you're happy – you should get married."

"Alexis, you're always a factor. You're his little girl. Regardless of you going to college, growing up, you're still his daughter. And as much as I dislike the term, hopefully by this time next year I'll be your stepmom." Kate said, pulling a face at the term.

"Not a fan of the phrase?"

"I just… I don't need to mother you, Alexis. You're already all grown. Me trying to mother you now just seems… I don't know, disrespectful, I guess – to the relationship between you and your dad." Kate said with a shrug, and Alexis sat back from the table, stunned.

"You've really thought about this. Like, seriously considered it."

"I…" Kate paused. "Yeah. I have."

"Not only do you want to be good for my dad, you want to be good for me?" Alexis questioned.

"And just like that you sum up what I've been going through in my head for 18 hours in 18 words." Kate said with a little laugh.

"Thanks, Kate."

"For…?"

"Caring. You don't have to." Alexis said, and Kate's heart squeezed for this beautiful young woman who was confident and yet still so unsure.

"Yeah, I do. You Castles are a package deal. I've been used to that for a while. And… god, Alexis, you make it sound like it's a chore. I love your Dad. I love you. I think you two, and maybe some other people, are the ones who've brought me back to life. So yeah, I do have to care. I want to care. I just…" Kate paused again, gathering her thoughts. "I don't want to mother you because you have a mom. And maybe she's a little less than perfect" Kate said diplomatically, and couldn't help the small grin at Alexis's loud scoff, "but she's your mom. Not me."

"I get that. I appreciate that you've thought of this. And that you're talking to me about it. Really, I do. It's just going to take a little bit of getting used to… like, how will I introduce you?" Alexis said.

"I have no idea. We can work out the finer details as we go. Whatever feels comfortable." She said with a gentle smile, and Alexis stood up, pulling Kate into a hug for the first time in a very long time.

"I am really happy for you. And my dad. And I do think that you're good together."

"Thanks, Alexis. That means a lot." Kate said, the relief washing through her like a balm.

Silence fell once again, and Kate grinned a little.

"One last thing." Kate said, and Alexis raised her eyebrows. "Will you be in the wedding? I'd love it if you'd be my bridesmaid."

"I'd be honoured." Alexis said with a true smile, and Kate instinctively knew – everything may not be entirely fixed, but it was a lot better now than it was just a few hours ago, and she could settle for that.

**Author's note (take 2):**

**So there you have it! The idea for this story came from my own life - I have an amazing stepmother, who, despite me only being 11 when she got engaged to my dad, basically sat me down and said "You've got a mum, I'm not trying to be your mum, but I'd like to be better than just the evil stepmother who butts in on your time with your dad" - more or less. And I really appreciated that then, and still appreciate it now. We have a fantastic relationship, my stepmum and I, and I'm grateful for it every day. She's never come between me and my father, and has kind of ended up being like another older sister to confide in and be there for me, and as far as I'm concerned that makes her perfect for me.**

**In terms of _Castle,_ I can understand why Alexis is so protective of her father - but I really hope that if our beloved couple are headed down the aisle, Alexis and Kate would be able to hash out some of their differences in a conversation similar to this, because Alexis has every right to be wary of the woman in her father's life.**

**Anyways, enough about my life and my far too in-depth analysis of my beloved TV show - I hope you enjoyed it and found the story at least a little plausible.**

**Thanks again for reading, I'd love to know what you thought :D**

**(Also, shameless self-plug: you can find me on Twitter as SimoneLouise_XX !)**


End file.
